


Operation Lure of Baal

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: A fallen angel concocts a plan most sinister indeed... for her latest act of sin, she shall steal a precious kiss, directly from the lips of her innocent girlfriend.
Relationships: Kunikida Hanamaru/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Operation Lure of Baal

So far, Operation Lure of Baal was working just as planned. Of course, that was hardly any surprise. It was _Yohane_ in charge of the operation, after all. Success was practically a foregone conclusion with such a mastermind at the helm.

Still, even considering that, things were going almost surprisingly well.

Phase 1 was easy enough. Convincing her roommate to stay over with her boyfriend barely even took effort. In fact, just as Yohane had been preparing to work her persuasive powers on her, she’d been interrupted by that very same roommate dropping by her room to tell her that she was going to spend all _weekend_ with her boyfriend’s family. In a different province! Yohane’s powers of coercion were so extraordinary that they worked retroactively, and got her even more than she was going to ask for! Truly, her might frightened even _her_ a little sometimes.

Phase 2 was where Yohane had expected to really have to flex her muscles. Zuramaru could be hard to pin down, and Yohane had to make sure that she came over to “study” during that precious weekend of solitude. This time, the challenge was so great that she couldn’t solve it in advance. But that didn’t stop her! She’d bravely walked up to Hanamaru, entirely cool and casual, and extended her invitation.

“Rejoice, my little demon!” she’d said, striking the most casual of her poses. “I’m willing to extend an invitation for you to study with the great Yohane this weekend. By the dark energy welling within me, I-”

“Okay,” Hanamaru had said. “I can do Saturday. What time?”

“Eh? U-Um, when’s good for you?”

“How about… five? We can have dinner together.”

“Fuahaha! If you can stomach cuisine fit for a fallen angel, then-”

“No instant ramen, zura.”

“I-I wasn’t going to make instant ramen! I can cook, you know?!”

“Really?”

“A-At least a little!”

“Okay. I’ll see you then!” Hanamaru had said, and smiled at her.

Phase 2: a resounding success! Of course.

Phase 2.5, cooking a meal, had suffered some setbacks, but ultimately it worked out! Besides, it was just a point five, it didn’t matter that much! Moving on to phase 3! Phase 3 was the important part! Move on!!!

Phase 3… the most terrifyingly wicked part of her plan. A phase of such dark passion that it made even the heart of a fallen angel quiver.

Yohane, the dark mistress, was going to steal a kiss from Zuramaru.

It was a truly bold move. They’d barely even started dating after all! After the short six months they’d been together, most couples would still only be holding hands for at least another year! But Yohane had kissed Zuramaru during that time! More than once! And tonight, she was going to do again, and this time with t-tongue!

Honestly, did her sin know no bounds?!

It was after they’d finished eating, and had been studying for a few hours. Yohane stretched inconspicuously. Little did Zuramaru know, this was no casual gesture! It was the decisive move in a game of invisible chess that Yohane had been playing with the unknowing little demon. And now she would move to checkmate.

Letting out a fake yawn, Yohane stood. “Do you want a refill on your drink, Maru?” she asked casually, leaning down to grab the glass. At least, that’s what it looked like.

“Ah, that’s okay,” Hanamaru said, turning to face her. “I’m fi-mmph?!”

There! In that moment of weakness, Yohane had caught her, like a helpless butterfly in her spider’s web! Shifting her head, she planted a passionate kiss on Zuramaru’s lips! And now to introduce her tongue! Phase 3… complete!

After a few moments, she pulled back, grinning triumphantly.

“Ha ha!” she crowed. “You’ve fallen for my trap completely, Zuramaru! I lured you into my house, completely alone, and now I’ve claimed your lips! Just as I planned from the very beginning! Victory is mine!”

“Eh?” Hanamaru asked. “...That’s it?”

“W-What?” Yohane said, flustered. “Wh- what do you mean! T-This is a lot, right?! I even F-French kissed you!”

“Geez...” Hanamaru said, frowning. “You’re so lame, Yoshiko…”

“Yohane!” Yohane squwaked. “And what do you mean?!”

“Don’t you want to go… you know, further?” Hanamaru asked.

“F-Further?” Yohane squeaked, flushing a deep red.

“Come on! W-We’re all alone, right? A-And we’ve been dating for months…”

“I-I couldn’t possibly do something so sinful! Even a fallen angel would show mercy to a human such as yo-”

“Coward,” Hanamaru said.

“I don’t see _you_ doing anything more… l-lewd either!” Yohane protested.

“W-Well, I mean, that is…” Hanamaru said, her face turning as red as Yohane’s. “I…”

“S-See?!” Yohane said.

The two of them went quiet for a moment, and Yohane awkwardly sat back down.

“Would you really…” Yohane mumbled. “Want to do something like that?”

“Eh?” Hanamaru said. “I…” she looked down, fidgeting with her hands in her lap. “I-I mean… it’s natural, isn’t it? We’re going out, and all… of course I’d be interested in… that.”

Yohane gulped, her palms growing sweaty. “S-So if I wanted to… t… t… t-t-t-t-touch Zuramaru…”

“Eh?!?” Hanamaru said.

“N-Nevermind!” Yohane said quickly.

“No! No, wait!” Hanamaru said. “I-I… I’d like that.”

“O-Okay… I’m going to do it, you know!” Yohane warned, shifting around to the same side of the table as Hanamaru as Hanamaru turned to face her. Hesitantly, slowly, she reached for Hanamaru’s chest. The forbidden fruits… the sweet treasures, as fine as any apple that she had been cast out of heaven for sampling… here, right before her. And this time, a merciful god had allowed her to take her fill…

As her fingertips brushed lightly against them, Hanamaru let out a little “eep!”.

Yohane pulled her hand back like she’d been burned, eyes wide in fear.

“I-It’s okay! Don’t stop!” Hanamaru said.

Yohane caaarefully reached out again, slowly resting her hand on Hanamaru’s chest, watching her face warily as she slowly squeezed.

“Ah…” Hanamaru said, closing her eyes. “Yo...Yoshiko…”

Yohane swallowed hard. Maru looked so… erotic… if she was going this far, then it was okay to steal another kiss, right? That was fine, wasn’t it?

She leaned in close. After all, she was a fallen angel, wasn’t she? And her plan had worked. Now, it was time to reap the sweet harvest that she had sown…

* * *

Hanamaru always looked so innocent when she was sleeping. And a little goofy, too, for that matter. Sometimes Yohane thought that she could just sit there staring at her for hours.

Well, except that she was really thirsty. She should probably go get a glass of water before she went back to that.

“I’ll be back soon, my little demon.”

As she slid out of bed, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Normally, when she looked in the mirror, it was to test out an outfit, but now, she was completely naked. More than that, she was covered in little marks. Nails, teeth, and lips, all had written a story of passion upon her canvas. Looking at them all and knowing Hanamaru’s body looked the same way, she swelled with pride. As a smirk danced on her face, she struck a pose in the mirror.

“Phase 4 of Yohane’s master plan… success!”

Behind her she heard a snort of laughter.

“You’re such a dork, zura…”


End file.
